inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
Miyasaka Ryou
(Defender) |number= None |element= Wind |team= Athletics Club |seiyuu= Miwa Kozuki |debut_game= Inazuma Eleven |debut_anime= Episode 015}} Miyasaka Ryou (宮坂 了) is a member of Raimon's track team, as well as a close pal of Kazemaru Ichirouta. Appearance Ryou has shoulder length blonde hair, similar to Sakuma's hairstyle, except his bangs are parted equally. He has tanned skin and green eyes. He wears the gakuran and athletic uniform of Raimon. Personality He seems to admire Kazemaru. He is shown to be very persistent, as when he tried to convince Kazemaru to leave the soccer club and return to the athletics club. Plot Season 1 Miyasaka first makes his debut in episode 15, where he tells Kazemaru that he only joined the soccer club temporarily, and asked if he was going to return to the athletics club soon. Kazemaru replies that he likes both the athletics club and the soccer club, but he felt that soccer taught him a lot. Ryou tries to convince Kazemaru to leave the soccer team and return to the athletics club, but Kazemaru asks him to come to his next soccer match before he decides anything. Miyasaka eventually concedes that he should stay in the soccer club after watching the match and seeing how much Kazemaru enjoys it. Recruitment Inazuma Eleven In the first Inazuma Eleven game, Miyasaka can be found in the atlethics club's room, where you can recruit him for as long as you want. Like Kazemaru, he is a wind attribute user and a defender. Inazuma Eleven 2 He can be found at Hakuren's field near to the woods. He will appears randomly. In order to recruit him you have to own Kazemaru in your team. Inazuma Eleven Strikers In Inazuma Eleven Strikers, he is obtainable via a password and can be bought with a cost of 830 points. Inazuma Eleven Strikers 2012 Xtreme In Inazuma Eleven Strikers 2012 Xtreme, Miyasaka can be unlocked by buying all the versions of Kazemaru available in the game (except his GO version.) Game Appearance Character Sprite and Avatar Character View Stats Inazuma Eleven= At Lvl. 99 *'GP': 171 *'TP': 174 *'Kick': 59 *'Body': 48 *'Control': 46 *'Guard': 69 *'Speed': 76 *'Stamina': 64 *'Guts': 65 |-|Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone= At Lvl. 99 *'GP': 119 *'TP': 116 *'Kick': 66 *'Dribble': 64 *'Block': 146 *'Catch': 95 *'Technique': 107 *'Speed': 152 *'Stamina': 85 *'Lucky': 123 Inazuma Eleven Strikers= Password form *'TP': 160 *'Kick': B *'Guard': B *'Body': B *'Speed': A *'Control': B *'Catch': C |-|Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013= *'Kick': B *'Guard': B *'Body': B *'Speed': A *'Control': B *'Catch': C Hissatsu Inazuma Eleven= *'OF Zigzag Spark' *'OF Kamaitachi' *'OF Dash Accel' *'DF Cyclone' |-|Inazuma Eleven 2= *'OF Shippuu Dash' *'DF Shooting Star' *'DF Spinning Cut' *'SK Speed Force' |-|Inazuma Eleven 3= *'SH Eternal Blizzard' *'OF Reppuu Dash' *'OF Dash Storm' *'SK Speed Plus' Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone= *'OF Shippuu Dash' *'DF Senpuujin' *'SK Speed Plus 10' *'SH Eternal Blizzard' |-|Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy= *'OF Shippuu Dash' *'DF Senpuujin' *'SK Speed Plus 10' *'SH Eternal Blizzard' Inazuma Eleven Strikers= *'SH The Hurricane' *'SH Eternal Blizzard' *'OF Shippuu Dash' Game Exclusive Teams Inazuma Eleven GO *'Raimon U-13' *'Rush Fast' Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy *'Legend 1 Nensei' *'Extra Stars' Trivia *His gender is changed to female in the English and Dutch dub of the anime version, although his name from the English dub of the game stays the same, despite his gender being unchanged there. *In the original Inazuma Eleven game, Miyasaka is described as a 2nd year student, but in the anime, episode 16, he is depicted as a 1st year as he was being referenced as a kouhai by Endou before the match started. Category:Scout characters